


Confessions on Birthday

by Hominshipper



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hominshipper/pseuds/Hominshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just say that Changmin get what he wanted on his birthday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions on Birthday

Confessions on Birthday

*No one's POV*

Changmin was so dead tired. He had been shooting for his new drama 'MiMi’ until dawn and came back to his apartment in the early morning. He didn't get enough sleep these past few days and today he had a dance practice with the others due to their goodbye stage. It’s just sucks ‘cause today is his birthday and even Yunho didn’t wish him anything. Right now he just wanted to get some rest but he also didn't want to disappointed their fans so he decided to joined the dance practice. He couldn't really concentrated on the practice 'cause his whole body was hurt all over. Once they finished the practice, all of them laid on the floor including Changmin. The last thing he remembered was when he slept on the floor but  right now when he woke up, he felt something was tracing every spot inside his mouth.

\----------------------------------------------------------

*Yunho's POV*

Once we finished our dance practice, we laid on the floor to relaxed our muscles. When I gained my strength back, I sat up then looked around. CheonDoong was playing with his phone now while some of the our dancers are busy chasing each other. My eyes then landed on a moveless Changmin. He was laying soundly there with his eyes closed. He must be sleeping right now. No wonder he's so tired. His schedules were quite pack these days. Well, mine too but still, I haven’t even tell him happy birthday because of my schedules. I enjoyed myself paying attention on him while savouring this beautiful sight. I had been in a crush with him since I first met him but even when I already showed him that I had feelings for him, he still didn't notice it. After thinking for awhile, I guessed this would be the best chance to showed him "directly" that I loved him. I smirk evilly with my own thoughts then stood up to walked to the defenseless Changmin. I knelt next to him then slipped one of my arm under his neck and the other one under his knees before lifted him up to carried him bridal style. He flinched a bit but didn't wake up.

"Yah Yunho, where will you take our magnae??" asked Manager-hyung curiously when he saw me carried Changmin like this.

"Is it okay if I have some private time with him? It’s his birthday after all…" I asked him playfully though I really meant my words.

"Fine... Just make sure he will still be able to walk tomorrow..." said Manager-hyung giving me an approval.

"Thank you hyung..." I replied him sincerely then walked away from the practice room. Before I got out, some of the dancers shouted at me.

"Good luck and have fun Yunho-ah..." they said exactly the same. I just smiled at them then continued my steps. I brought Changmin back to my apartment and laid him down on my bed while I sat beside him. He looked so sexy today with white tank top and tight training trousers. I put one of my palm on his cheek gently then began to slid down to his neck, to his chest, to his abs, and further down to his manhood. I squezeed it softly but he still didn't wake up. He just let out a soft moan out of consciousness. A half smile appeared on my lips seeing him that way. Such a cute he is. I then teased him more by rubbing his inner thigh gently and made him moaned even more. I guessed he really was deadly tired 'cause he didn't wake up even when I touched him this way. It's getting interesting. I decided to crawled on top of him then slid my palm under his thin tank top while supported my body with the other one. My hands kept going up, roaming around his whole body and making him shivered under my touches. He moved one of his hand over his head and the other one next to his face while tilting his head aside. Making a sexy pose. I licked my lips seeing him this way. He still hadn't woke up yet but his face started to blushed and his breath seemed heavier. His luscious lips parted a bit to get some air. That pink lips, will it tasted like candy or like strawberry? Well, maybe I should just tasted it. I leaned my head closer then licked his inner lips. Oh yeah, it tasted so delicious. Its sweet just like a chocolate candy. I started to got impatient myself on the teasing so I put my thumb under his lower lip then pulled it a little and slid my tongue in. Tracing every sweet spot inside his hot mouth.

\----------------------------------------------------------

*No one's POV*

Changmin moaned softly as he felt something was roaming around inside his mouth. It didn't mean he dislike it but right now he was just too tired and he needed some rest. To be honest, he like the thing inside his mouth right now. It tasted sweet like strawberry and its just felt so good, it messaged his tongue perfectly. Changmin began to opened his eyes slowly. His vision was still blurry but he could see someone right in front of his face. After some time, he realised that the person before him was kissing him passionately. Changmin then slid his hands to the stranger's back weakly. Actually he wanted to stopped this person so he could see the face but the stranger deepened the kiss once he felt Changmin's arms on his back. The main vocal began to struggled weakly to broke the kiss 'cause he was out of air. When he inhaled through his nose, he smelled Yunho's scent and right at that time he knew that the stranger was actually his best friend. His hyung. His soulmate. His long time crush.

"Y-Yun~hhhhaaahhh~~Ho~~~" moaned Changmin helplessly. The leader then broke the kiss and let Changmin caught his breath. Both of them stared into each other's eyes. Changmin's eyes were still half closed and his vision was still blurry but it started to get clearer on each passing seconds. When Yunho thought that the main vocal's breath had calmed down a little, he crashed his lips against Changmin again. The pretty boy was caught off guard so he couldn't fought the tiger. He just trying to pushed Yunho away weakly and that has no effect, the tiger only pinned both of Changmin's wrists over his head as a result. Changmin's face flustered badly and his whole body felt hot because of Yunho's touches.

"Hhhmmmmmhhh~~~ Yyyyyyunnn~~Hhhhoo~~~" mewled Changmin hopelessly. Yunho's tongue abused the main vocal's tongue and all that Changmin could do was opening his mouth more so he could get some air. Few moments later, the main vocal stopped struggling and just let the leader enjoyed himself. He has no strength left to fought him. Yunho then broke the kiss for the second time and Changmin inhaled sharply in an instant. His breath raged again and his whole body was trembling. His lips parted slightly and there's a line of saliva at the edge of his lips.

"Y-Yunho..., tired..." said Changmin almost whispering.

"Then just rest..." replied Yunho and lowered his face to licked Changmin's slender neck. He slipped one of his hand under Changmin's tank top then caressed his abs slowly, enjoying himself before going up to the main vocal's nipple. He pinched it softly and made Changmin arched his back. He pushed Yunho by his shoulders but he had no strength. How could he told him to just rest while Yunho kept on touching him all over?? Yunho planted soft kisses on Changmin's white slender neck while one of his hand played with Changmin's nipple. Pinching it gently with his delicate fingers. He moved his free hand down then reached Changmin's butt cheek and messaged it while his knee teasing the main vocal's bulge. Changmin was in a moaning mess, he couldn't stopped moaning 'cause Yunho's touches were felt so good.

"Hhhnnngghh~~~ Yunho~~ please~~~" plead Changmin with spoiled voice.

"Do you want me to stop?" asked Yunho teasingly.

"Nnnn-no~~~" answered Changmin at the end. Finally gave up on his leader. He's already half erect now and he's just too tired to jerked off on his own so his only hope was allowing Yunho to touched him.

"Good boy... Now just relax and enjoy yourself... Okay Bambi?" whispered Yunho seductively on Changmin's ear. Making him shivered but nodded softly. Yunho smirk happily then get rid of Changmin's tank top by ripping it apart before he took off his own shirt. The leader crashed his lips against Changmin and kissed him roughly. The pretty boy too opened his mouth willingly to replied the kiss. He slid his hands up to Yunho's back and pulled him to a deeper kiss. The leader then slipped one of his arm under Changmin's shoulder while the other one slid down then slipped under the main vocal's trousers and started to stroke his half erected manhood in a steady pace. Changmin moaned between their kiss and speared his legs wider so Yunho could touched him more. The pretty boy's body moved back and forth, following the rhythm of Yunho's strokes. The tiger smiled widely on their kiss as he sensed that Changmin was started to be more opened up to him.

"Do you want me to touch you more?" asked Yunho sexily without breaking their kiss and Changmin just moaned shamelessly. Making the leader smirk then trailed down butterfly kisses to Changmin's neck. The main vocal breath heavily and he couldn't even controlled his shaking body. Yunho began to planted hickeys on Changmin's neck while one of his hand playing with his nipple again. Changmin clenched the sheet with one of his hand while trying to suppressed his moans with the back of his other hand. The leader then went down until he reached Changmin's nipple. He kept teasing one of the nipple with his long fingers while began to sucked the other one hard.

"Aahhnnn~~~Yuun~~Yunho~~~" mewled Changmin while arching his back when Yunho sucked his nipple until it swollen and red. Yunho licked it for the last time then began to moved downwards while planted red marks along the way until he reached for Changmin's tent. He stared right into the main vocal's eyes while nipped at the tent without taking off the cover. Changmin moaned quite loud but he could still managed to kept and eye contact with his leader. He replied the tiger's stares with lustful gaze, making the leader smile evilly then took off both of their pants. Changmin inhaled sharply as his hard dick finally released from the annoying pants. Yunho held both of his magnae's knees and speared it wide until he could see the pink sexy hole under Changmin's balls. He looked at it then stared back to the Bambi, making his face flared up. The leader then started to kissed Changmin's inner thighs. Marking it here and there and making him moaned endlessly.

"Aaahhh~~Yunho~~~ S-s-s-s-stop teasing~~~" plead Changmin between his moans. The leader chuckled then lowered himself and licked the pink slit on the tip of Changmin's dick and made him threw his head back. The tiger didn't waste anytime anymore and just took all the throbbing length into his mouth. Changmin let out a long moaned when he felt the sudden heat that surrounded his dick. He couldn't stop moaning once Yunho began to bobbed his head up and down while his balls was being teased repeatedly. Yunho then hummed on the pretty boy's dick and that thing made the main vocal whimpered. Changmin then grabbed Yunho's hair as he felt he was near.

"Yuunn-Yunho~~~" mewled Changmin weakly. Understood on his band mate's mewls, Yunho fastened his pace and sucked him even harder. Few moment's later, Changmin came hard inside his leader's mouth.

"Aaaaaahhhhnnn~~~!!!" moaned Changmin loudly while arching his back. Yunho swallowed the sweet cum eagerly without leaking a bit. He kept sucking the limped dick a few times again just to made sure nothing's left behind. Taking all that his baby could give him. He released Changmin's dick with a 'pop' sound then got back up to kissed the main vocal passionately. Changmin could taste himself on Yunho but didn't bother. His head was spinning around and his mind was only filled with Yunho. He closed his eyes once Yunho's lips connected to his and he melted into it. The tiger took a bottle of lube over the pillow without noticed and smeared it on his fingers. He kissed Changmin deeper while his lubed hand reached down then slid two fingers without any warning to Changmin's tight hole.

"Hhhnngh!!" moaned Changmin in their kiss when he felt the sudden intrusion and speared his legs wider. He hugged Yunho by the back and let him penetrated his hole. The leader then broke the kiss and looked right into Changmin's eyes.

"Does it hurt baby?" asked Yunho worriedly as he slowed his pace. He noticed that if he just thrusted his fingers in a quick pace, he would break the main vocal so he slowed down his pace. Changmin shook his head in replied.

"It feels~ nnnhh~~ weird, but it~hmmm~~~ doesn't hurt..." said Changmin between his moans.

"I thrusted two fingers quite hard and you didn't feel hurt?" asked Yunho while kept scissoring the pretty boy's hole.

"I~~mmmhh~~ t-t-touched..., myself often~~~ nnnghh~~ while..., fannnntasising aaa-about you~~~" confessed Changmin and successfully made the leader stopped his movements.

"You mean, you did this a lot by yourself?" asked Yunho couldn't believe himself. Realising his own confession, Changmin blushed like crazy. He didn't mean to confessed like that, it was just spilled out out of his consciousness.

"I-I-I... I... I t-t-think- aaahh!!" moaned Changmin cutting his own sentence. He was about to sat up but then he felt something still attaching inside him and he fell back to the bed. The leader too realised that he still stick his fingers inside Changmin but didn't even move it a bit so he pulled out for a moment and let Changmin explained himself. When the main vocal remained silence, Yunho caressed his cheek and looked at him right in the eyes.

"Bambi, don't I deserve some explanation?" asked Yunho trying to persuaded his cute and adorable magnae.

"I-I-I... Actually I've been in a crush with you since we debuted but I was too scared to tell you and when we made the Mirotic, when I saw you do the hip thrusts and those bodywave, I... Out of nowhere I was fantasising about you... Fucking me..." explained Changmin at the end shyly. His voice faded on the last two words and his face flared up.

"That's w-w-w-when I s-s-s-s-started to t-t-touch myself..." continued Changmin when he didn't get any responds from the leader.

"Y-Yunho I'm really sorry I didn't mean to-"

Changmin felt like the leader would hate him now so he tried to tell the leader that he wouldn't do that again if he didn't like it but Yunho put one of his finger on Changmin's lips and made him stopped.

"Don't you know how happy I was when you told me that you were fantasising about me too?" asked Yunho with a sincere smile. Changmin stared at him blankly.

"You mean, you too were..." asked Changmin couldn't find the right words but the tiger already knew what he was trying to say.

"Yeah... I was fantasising about you too almost always on my free time but I haven't get the chance to show you and I now you told me that you love me too. It makes me very happy..." said Yunho then kissed the main vocal's forehead lovingly and down to his eye, to his nose, his cheek, and finally his lips. The tiger licked Changmin's lip line, asking for an entrance and the pretty boy too parted his lips willingly. They kissed passionately. Tongue caressing each other, tasting each other, feeling each other. Changmin ran his hands to Yunho's back and tilted his head aside so he could kiss him better. They broke the kiss a few moments later before staring into each other's eyes.

"Saranghae Yunho-ah..." said Changmin softly. Yunho smiled.

"Nado saranghae, birthday boy..." replied Yunho then kissed his new boyfriend again much hotter. Their body rubbed against each other and Changmin got erected again almost in an instant when his dick rubbed against Yunho's hard member. The leader then broke the kiss and kissed Changmin's neck all over. The main vocal tilted his head aside so Yunho could tasted him more. The tiger went up again and nibbled on Changmin's ear. Making him shivered.

"Since you've already penetrated yourself, are you ready for the real thing now?" asked Yunho whispering on his boyfriend's ear while lifting Changmin's lower body and pressed the tip of his hard dick on his entrance. Making the main vocal yelped.

"L-lube... Use the lube... This is my first time... I've never been fucked before..." said Changmin shyly then buried his face at the crook of Yunho's neck. The leader chuckled then took the lube over Changmin's head and smeared it on his palm. He laid Changmin's lower part back down as he began to slick his own dick with the lube.

"I guess I'm wet enough. Now be a good boy and let me enter you. I can't hold it any longer..." said Yunho sexily and once again lifting the main vocal's lower part and aligning himself with Changmin. The pretty boy tightened his hug, preparing himself for the pain.

"G-Go on..." replied Changmin nervously. Yunho showed his half smile then pushed the tip of his dick inside. Both of them shocked with the new sensation. For Changmin it felt like his whole air was being force to get out of his lungs. His breath raged as Yunho kept sliding in.

"Yyuuuuunnnnn.... Ho..... *huff* Hhhhhurtsss....." hissed Changmin between his greeted teeth. He knew it would be painful but he didn't expect it to be THIS hurt 'cause he had touched himself quite often. Yunho was bigger that he had expected.

"Bare it for a little while baby... Argh...! Fuck! For those..., who had fingered his hole...., quite often..., you're still so...., tight...., nnggghh!! Damn!!" groaned Yunho as he tried to get inside Changmin. The leader too didn't expect Changmin to be this tight 'cause he said himself that he often fingered his own hole. Changmin's walls was clamping on him too hard and it hurt a little bit.

"Baby don't...., nnnnggh..., clamping on me too hard..." said Yunho between his heavy breath.

"I-I-I can't..." replied Changmin. Honestly, right now he couldn't controlled his body. It kept trembling and all of his muscles seemed to be contracting over and over. Yunho then grabbed one of Changmin's butt cheek and kneeded it softly but it was the wrong thing to do 'cause it made the main vocal tensed up.

"Fuck Changmin!! Relax a bit...!" groaned Yunho when Changmin's walls tightening around him.

"Y-Y-Y-Yunho~~~" mewled Changmin while looking at his lover with painful eyes. Tears had already flowing from his bright eyes. Giving the leader a guilty feeling for hurting him so much. Yunho then kissed the main vocal hotly and decided to started moving. Changmin gasped when his boyfriend started to thrusted into him in a slow pace but his painful moans was being silence by the kiss.

"Hhaaannnhhh~~~" moaned Changmin on Yunho's mouth. The tiger ignored his lover's pleads and just kissed him harder to distracted him from the pain. He kept gaining speed step by step. Slowly but surely, the leader could sense the main vocal started to relaxed. When he felt that Changmin had relaxed enough, he speed up his thrusts much more.

"Aaahhhnn~~~ Yunho~~~~" moaned Changmin as he began to felt the pleasure beneath the pain. He broke the kiss when his lungs begged for air so Yunho went down and enjoyed the main vocal's tempting neck. He could feel Changmin's nails were digging into his flesh on his back but he didn't mind at all. Yunho liked the way Changmin scratched him. Marking him on his own way. And when Yunho slammed into him hard, Changmin moaned louder in pleasure while arching his back. Right at that time the tiger knew he had found the target.

"It's there isn't it?" asked Yunho teasingly while kept hitting the same spot mercilessly.

"Aaahhh~~~ Y~yes~~~ De~deeper Yunho~~~ Hh~harder~~~" mewled the main vocal effortlessly.

"Anything my baby wants~~~" replied Yunho then fucked his boyfriend harder than the second before. The room was filled with moans, groans, and the sound of skins slapping. The leader then reached one of his hand down and pumped Changmin's abandoned dick with the same pace. Intensifying the pleasure that Changmin already had and increasing the heat inside their body.

"Nnaaahhhh~~~ Yunho I can't~~~" mewled Changmin as the heat on his ass and dick was building up. He could feel the familiar pooling on his stomach as he would soon reached his orgasm.

"Oh God...! Cum for me Changmin... Nngh! Damn! You're so good...!" groaned Yunho as he rammed into his baby frantically. Changmin's walls were giving him the perfect pressure on his throbbing length and it kept him at the edge of cumming. The leader then pumped Changmin's dick much faster while he planted hickeys on the collarbone. And all of his touches were driving Changmin crazy. His soft touches, his hot dick, his talented lips, his skilled hand that was pumping Changmin's dick, and their body friction were pushing Changmin's boundaries.

"Cumm~~ing~~~" moaned Changmin who had already leaking his precum.

"Scream my name baby~~~!" groaned Yunho as he drew closer as well.

"Aaahh~~~ Yu-Yunho!!" screamed Changmin loudly as he clenched his butt and came hard. Coating his boyfriend's hands.

"Aargh shit! Changmin-ah!" screamed the leader when he came hard the second later. Filling his lover with his hot cum. Changmin couldn't feel his body. Yunho had already pulled out from him and now laid beside him. Both of them were panting hard and they smelled like sex. Yunho then slipped one of his hand under Changmin's shoulders and wrapped the other one on his waist before pulling him into his embrace. Yunho then kissed his boyfriend's lips gently after he covered them self with a blanket.

"I'm sorry baby... Did I hurt you?" asked Yunho worriedly. Changmin shook his head weakly then snuggled closer to his lover's neck.

"It's okay Yunho-ah... I just felt so tired right now..." replied Changmin while kissing his boyfriend's neck. The tiger tightened his hug then closed his eyes.

"Then I'm sorry I've made you more tired..." said Yunho and made the main vocal giggled cutely then looked into his lover's eyes.

"It's okay hyungie... I will always be okay as long as I'm with you..." said Changmin softly then landed a peck on his lips, making the tiger smiled.

“Happy Birthday Changdol-ah…” said Yunho as he kissed the Bambi gently.

“Gumawo hyung… You’re my best birthday present ever…” replied Changmin with half-opened eyes and a very sweet smile.

"I love you Changmin-ah..."

"I love you too, Yunho hyung..."

\----------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry with the long update...

And honestly, this is not my best story...

I'm so sorry... >,<

I was so busy with my school projects and it driving him crazy...

I'll come up with the new one as soon as possible...

Thank you for always following my stories...

And Happy Birthday for our dear Magnae Shim Changmin…!!!


End file.
